Innocent Adoration
by Born of the Wave
Summary: Around him, she felt safe. Around her, he felt accepted. Around each other, they always felt loved. 100 themes of RokuNami. Theme #26: "Her tears wouldn't stop falling"
1. Introduction

They were complete opposites in many ways, and, yet, they were perfect for each other.

She was shy, artistic, sweet, and kind. She couldn't bring herself to hurt a fly, and she always helped out at school, always at the head of the class with her twin. She never got in trouble, and her smile was small, her laugh light, like a tingling of a bell. She was Naminé Nakamura.

He was outgoing, athletic, stubborn, and violent. He was part of an infamous gang and hated school with a passion, failing most of his classes, fighting with his twin constantly. He got in trouble almost every day, and his smiles were large, his laughter loud. He was Roxas Strife.

But, that didn't matter, they loved each other, and didn't care what other people thought about their relationship, they never would, because no matter what was thrown at them, they could withstand it, together.

* * *

_A/N: Well, now I'm attempting the 100 Themes Challenge, the main focus being my favorite Kingdom Hearts pairing, RokuNami (Roxas x Naminé), of course._

_I hope you enjoyed! Review?_


	2. Love

"Hey, Naminé?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"What do you think love is?"

The blonde girl stopped drawing and looked up and straight into her boyfriend's deep blue eyes, a questioning look in her own, "Why do you ask, Roxas?"

The spiky blonde boy shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just wondering. Mostly because I just can't figure out what love exactly is."

Naminé sat there for a moment, contemplating what the blonde in front of her just said, thinking about it for a while, "Well… love is… when you find someone who you care more about than the rest of the world, someone who you can't live without and someone who you can't stand to see hurt. When you're in love your heart almost belongs to that person, I think…"

Roxas smiled a little bit as she said this, "Naminé?"

There was the sound of pencil running across paper again, "Yes?"

"I love you."

Silence.

"I love you, too, Roxas."

* * *

_And there you have it, chapter two! I actually kind of like this one... I don't really know why._

_Review!_


	3. Light

She was light, pure as day, shinning her bright radiance everywhere she walked, no matter where it was. She was innocent, like how light was always associated with innocence. She always wore pure white, always appearing as if she was an angel of light. Always.

He could never understand how she could've fallen for him… he never quite understood.

"Because, Roxas," she said, as if reading his mind, "I love you for who you are, not everyone has a pure heart, except for seven girls, in all the worlds. I don't care how impure you are, because your heart, no matter how unexistent, shines the brightest light to me."

Roxas stared over at the blonde, his eyes widening by a milimeter, "Naminé," he breathed, a smile gracing his face, "Thank you…"

_

* * *

_

For some reason, I can see this taking place when they are either part of Sora and Kairi, so they'd be talking to each other as spirits, or in Castle Oblivion or... something like that. Your call!

_Review!_


	4. Dark

It was dark. Dark enough to be considered pure black, no light shining anywhere in the mostly empty room.

She hated it.

There she sat, huddled in the corner or her usually bright, pure white room that was now tainted with darkness. She would easily admit that she hated darkness, and that she was scared. She wished someone were there to protect her.

There was the sound of the door opening, and she tried to curl up more, but it was basically impossible seeing as how much she was curled up already.

"Naminé?" came a nice, familiar voice, "Where are you?"

"I-I'm over here… Roxas…" she squeaked, seeming terrified, which she was, of course.

Strong, lean, thin, warm arms suddenly surrounded her, pulling her into a comfortable lap, "Don't worry, Naminé, I'm here. Darkness won't hurt you now."

And she smiled, finally feeling at peace, and as if pure light surrounded her, though it was truly darkness.

_

* * *

_

Not much to say about this one.

_Review!_


	5. Seeking Solace

It was hopeless, everything was nothing now.

He felt as if he had no one, his whole world had vanished… it had never even been _real_. His best friends gone… he had no idea what to do.

"It's okay," came a soft angelic voice.

He looked around, not seeing anyone immediately, "Who's there?"

"I'm here with you, I'll give you solace," and that was when she stepped out from behind a tree, her blonde hair swaying in the breeze.

He almost immediately felt it. He felt her warm, internal light reaching out to him… caressing him. He felt comforted.

He then realized, this whole time, he was seeking that comforting feeling. He had been seeking solace.

_

* * *

_

That was... cheesy of me...

_Review!_


	6. Break Away

It was hard, letting go… it always had been. If it weren't hard, then life itself wouldn't be hard.

She found herself hard to break away from her previous romance with a beautiful boy, a boy with long silvery blue hair and green eyes. _Riku_. He was wonderful… but they were never meant to be. The feeling of growing apart was mutual, as they both came to realize that they liked other people. That didn't make it any less hard, though.

She saw _them_ together in the hallways everyday, holding hands and smiling. His girl, short black hair and blue eyes… her own cousin, _Xion_.

She saw _him_ in the hallways all the time, his spiky blonde hair as crazy as ever and his crystal blue eyes shinning marvelously. _Roxas_. He was always with her own twin, _Kairi_. They seemed happy. Very happy.

If only she hadn't rejected him… maybe things would be different…

She found someone else, though, _his_ twin. Spiky brown hair, deep blue eyes, tan skin… he was… great. He was _Sora_. Their feelings weren't feelings of true, unwavering love, they were feelings of consolation, and they found comfort in each other because they couldn't get the ones they really liked.

She could've sworn she saw hurt in Roxas' eyes the day she walked into school, a somewhat believable smile on her face, holding Sora's hand gently, walking close to him. It disappeared, though, and he focused his attention on Kairi.

She found herself guilty for almost using Sora so she could feel loved, but it was the same both ways. She always had her white-blonde hair draped over her shoulder and away from her ocean blue eyes before everything had happened, now she let it fall in front of her face at all times. _Naminé_.

It was time to break away, no matter how much it hurt.

She would always love him, though. That boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, the boy who captured her heart, and the boy who she realized her feelings for when it was too late.

_

* * *

_

Slightly angsty this time, sorry! I made myself promise to myself that I would write the first thing that came to mind, and this is it!

_A note, I like Namora, Roxiri, and Namiku, but I **prefer** (aka, like the very most) SoKai, Roxiné, and XiKu_

_Review!_


	7. Holy

She was gone. Naminé, his light, his world, was gone. Her soul had left this world… he wanted it back… he wanted her back.

Stumbling, he walked through the forest towards their special place. Their special clear, grassy area that they had found together as children, away from adults, from other kids, from the world. It had been their place where they spent time together, and where they had their first kiss… their first almost everything.

He fell to his knees almost immediately when he arrived, lying face down on the grass, breathing slowly. He had been feeling himself dying… dying from grief… from sorrow… at least he was in his holy place. _Their_ holy place.

He closed his eyes slowly.

"_Roxas…"_ came a gentle, far away voice.

"N-Naminé…" the blonde muttered softly into the grass.

"_You aren't meant to leave this world just yet, Roxas… please… stay here… love another… for me…"_

Roxas fisted his hands, "… I can only love you though… but… if you wish for me to… I will… for you…"

"_Thank you… my love."_

He wiped at his face, feeling something wet there. He was crying. But… it was raining… too.

He closed his eyes again, knowing that, that was his holy place… that he would probably die there… or, maybe, his soul had died.

His holy place… his and his alone…

_

* * *

_

This is extremely angsty and makes basically no sense... sorry!

_Review_


	8. Innocence

She was the most innocent person I had ever met.

She was pure, untouched, perfect, almost naïve and childlike.

A kiss.

A touch.

And then…

I took it away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I let you."

"It doesn't change that I'm sorry."

"I still love you no matter what, Roxas."

"I love you, too… Naminé."

And, just like that, it was as if she were innocent yet again, shining with the radiance of a bright summer day.

_

* * *

_

... Yes... this is implying something... don't act like it isn't, because it's meant to!

_... I'm sorry, first thing that I thought of for some reason. I think it's because I already did the whole, "pure light innocence" thing, y'know? _

_Review!_


	9. Chemistry

It was an accident, really.

No, seriously. It was really, truly an accident.

Our hands simply… brushed. That's it.

Then again, due to that, my hand shook ever so slightly from that simple touch, and since there was a test tube in my hand with… dangerous and unknown chemicals, of course it dropped, causing a simple drop of whatever that stuff is to drop into the solution before us.

And then there was an explosion.

My light blue eye twitched ever so slightly, my white blonde hair singed slightly at the tips. I heard laughter, recognizing my twin's, and Sora's, and Riku's, and Axel's (his was the loudest), and… just about everyone else who I'm either really close to, or somewhat close to.

Including the boy who was to blame for this.

I glared at him, my face probably looking comical. He laughed harder. Probably because my glares aren't intimidating in any way, shape, or form.

"This is you fault." I half growled.

"Hey, not my fault that our chemistry is _explosive_, Naminé."

I blushed slightly, "The answer is still no, Roxas," of course I deny it.

He poked me in the forehead, "You'll come around someday, I know it."

I didn't respond to that, only because I caught our teacher, Mr. Vexen, stampeding towards us, though. We're in trouble…

_

* * *

_

Silly Naminé!

_Silly Roxas!_

_Silly chemistry class!_

_Heh, Naminé may be a little out of character in this one, but I'm quite proud of this chapter regardless! Something cute, funny, and fluffy to take a break from the angsty, dark, and sad stuff!_

_Review!_


	10. Breathe Again

I couldn't breathe.

Why? I didn't know, maybe it was because someone threw me into a dark cell with heartless all around me… yeah, that's probably why.

I struggled, there, trying to break free from the darkness surrounding me, it was nearly impossible to move an inch.

Suddenly, a hand extended to that it was right in front of my face. I blinked, and took the hand hesitantly, not knowing whom it was.

When I saw their face, I knew who it was instantly.

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome. Now, breathe again, okay?"

"Okay."

_

* * *

_

I didn't know who should be the one "drowning" and who should be the "savior" so it's your call to depict who as what! Just remember that one has to be Roxas and the other Naminé!

_Review!_


	11. Memory

"I'm sorry. She has a severe case of amnesia."

The blonde sat there, unable to move, paralyzed with sadness, anger… so many things that he just couldn't control anymore.

"Amnesia…" he whispered, flinching as if the word burned him as he let it slip from his lips, "Why…?"

A hand fell upon his shoulder, and he looked up and saw his red-headed best friend standing in front of him, pity shinning deep in his green eyes, "Sorry, dude," the red head said, looking a little awkward.

Of course. He didn't know what it was like. He had his own lover. Everyone did.

Roxas simply turned his head away, not wanting to look his friend in the face. He didn't want to look anyone in the face. No his other friends, not even his brother or his parents. He just wanted to see _her_.

"Sir?" came a soft, gentle voice, "Mr. Strife… you may see her now."

Roxas stood numbly, making his way over to the door as Kairi walked out, tears streaming down her face. Their eyes met, blue and blue, and the auburn-haired girl shook her head and walked faster, right into the arms of Roxas' own twin, Sora.

Roxas shook slightly, pushing open the door and stepping inside. He sat down in the chair next to the one bed in there, staring at the white-blonde girl who sat there, her eyes dazed and a little unfocused.

"N-Naminé?" he whispered, reaching for her hand slowly.

She turned towards him, her head tilting slightly, the confusion showing on her face clearly when their eyes met.

Roxas' hand stopped.

The beautiful white-blonde in front of him blinked, her eyebrows knitting together, "Who are you?" she asked simply.

His heart broke into a million pieces, and his body shook, "N-Naminé… I'm… I'm Roxas… remember?" he asked desperately.

The girl frowned, looking a little guilty, "I'm… sorry, Roxas. I… don't remember…" she gave him a small smile.

Roxas let out a loud, dry sob, standing up quickly, knocking the chair he was sitting in backwards, and then ran.

He ran out of the room.

He ran past everyone waiting to see the girl, ignoring their yells, their pleas for him to stop.

He ran out of the hospital.

He just ran.

He had feared that he would only be a lost memory to her, but he tried to keep his spirits up.

His worst fear had some true.

He was a memory, lost in the stream of time.

_

* * *

_

And I'm back to the angst for some reason.

_When I saw the word memory as prompt 11, I thought of loss at the same time, therefore creating this angsty piece of work._

_I hope you enjoyed, regardless! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I read all of them, even if I don't respond!_

_Review!_


	12. Insanity

"_I dare you to go sit by her, then."_

I now hate Axel, and dares for that matter.

Now, you may or may not be wondering why in the world I hate my best friend, huh? Well… I blame the pretty girl sitting alone at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. I mean, come on, she had white blonde hair and nice, deep blue eyes. All I did was comment on how cute the new girl was. Then Axel (and basically everyone at our table) went on this whole rant about how there was a rumor that the new girl was insane, even though I rejected the thought.

Next thing I knew, I was dared to walk over to her and sit with her.

Jerks.

I gulped slowly, making my way over to the table that the pretty girl sat at. When I stood in front of it, I clear my throat, causing her to look up. I flushed slightly, "Uhm… mind if I… sit here?"

She shook her head slowly, and then lowered it again back to her… was that a drawing?

I smiled slightly as I sat down, so she was an artsy type, huh? I liked artsy girls. … I think…

Then an awkward silence came around us.

I was the first to break the silence, "So… what's your name?"

The pretty girl looked up again, her face nice and round… her skin looked soft…

"Naminé," she said, setting the paper down on the table, "And yours?"

Ah, polite, too. My mom would like her.

I smiled, "I'm Roxas, it's nice to meet you, Naminé," I liked the way her name rolled off my tongue…

She gave a miniscule smile (I swear on the Kingdom Heart, that was the prettiest smile I had ever seen in my life), "It's nice to meet you as well, Roxas."

Wow… my name has never sounded so great…

I smiled more, "So… what are your hobbies, Naminé?"

She tapped her pencil lightly against the table, "Oh, I like drawing… sometimes I write… I also like spending time with my sister."

Ah, see? Completely normal.

"Really? Who's your sister?"

"Kairi."

… Okay, so she's saying that my twin's girlfriend is her sister? I mean… Kairi did mention something about a sister… and also that this sister was away at a… uhm… facility… she never did tell us what _kind_ of facility, though.

"O-Oh, really? Th-That's… nice…." I stuttered, starting to get a little nervous.

She nodded, "She doesn't have this lunch, sadly, so I'm a little lonely."

I smiled again, suddenly, "I can keep you company, then!" … why the hell was I saying all of this stuff?

She smiled again.

Oh yeah, that's why.

"Thank you!" she said, quite happily.

Was I insane for doing this?

… Is all of this insanity?

I mean, willingly hanging out with a rumored insane girl… that… wasn't really normal, was it?

Well… I always did want to take a ride on the insane side of life…

_

* * *

_

Haha, longest chapter yet!

_It was actually a lot of fun writing this, I don't know why._

_... This sounds like a beginning to an actual chaptered story, though, so I don't know if I should make it its own story, though. I'm hestitating quite a bit. I probably won't, but you never know._

_Review!_


	13. Misfortune

This day had been living Hell.

In all seriousness, it had been. I broke up with my two-year boyfriend due to parting affections, I was late to almost all my classes, I didn't get to eat lunch, I had detention (due to my tardiness) and now I had to walk home in the pouring rain. Lovely, don't you think?

I brushed a strand of my wet white-blonde hair (that was now even whiter than usual, that's eve weirder) out of my face, frowning deeply. I was put out due to that fact that my parents were away on business, and my silly twin is too stubborn to pick me up due to the fact that she was with her _boyfriend_. I've never hated Sora so much.

I heard a car speeding up to me and I stepped to the side slightly, having learned my lesson the _last_ time a car came speeding past me. I was drenched head to toe because of it.

I was surprised that the car (a really expensive, really _shiny_ black back with tinted windows) stopped beside me. I knew who that car belonged to…

The driver's window was rolled down, and there was Roxas, spiky hair and all. There was a smirk on his face as he leaned his head down far enough for his sunglasses to slip down so I could see his eyes.

"Geeze, Naminé, you look like a cat that was just plunged into a bath," he laughed. His laugh seriously irritated me at the moment.

"Just leave me alone, Roxas. Go hang out with your _girlfriend_ or something," I muttered, starting to walk away.

I heard a pause behind me, but no revving engine.

"Who?" Roxas asked, sounding genuinely confused.

I gave out a highly annoyed sigh, turning around, "My cousin, remember? _Xion_? The girl who you always hang out with."

He laughed, "Oh, please, I'm not dating her. We're just really good friends!"

"That's what they all say," I grumbled, turning again.

"Oh come on, at least let me drive you home, Naminé! You're going to get sick!" Wow, Roxas Strife actually sounded worried.

I heaved a large sigh, turning, "Fine. Only because I don't want to get sick, though," and, with that, I climbed into his

I heaved a large sigh, turning, "Fine. Only because I don't want to get sick, though," and, with that, I climbed into his _way_ too expensive car. That seventeen-year-old had this nice of a car? Come on.

Roxas sighed, and I guessed that he was secretly annoyed that I was soaking wet and sitting on his leather seats. I felt a little bad, truthfully, but I didn't bother to say sorry. He kind of annoys me.

The drive to my house was silent, mostly because I was a little _too_ cold, even with the heat as high as it could possibly could be.

About half way to my house, we stopped at a traffic light, and Roxas reached back behind him and grabbed something, throwing it over me, "Here. Wear this."

When I looked down, I found his – once again, really expensive – leather jacket in my lap. I pulled it on and muttered, a bit awkwardly, "Thanks…"

When we arrived at my house, I moved to take it off, but he stopped me saying that I could keep it until tomorrow. I simply shrugged and got out of the car, walking into my house. My warm, cozy, nice, _not_ wet, house.

I ran up to my room and fell on top of my bed, mentally noting to take a shower and dry off very soon.

I curled up into a small ball, and found my face buried into the inside of Roxas' jacket. I inhaled deeply, for some reason, and sighed gently.

He smelled… quite good.

Maybe this day wasn't _as_ misfortunate as I thought it was…

_

* * *

_

Heh, well, fluffiness for all! I wrote fluff, mainly because I really didn't want to write anything angsty. It'd just dampen my mood more than it already is...

_Review!_


	14. Smile

'What are smiles?' she wondered, innocently enough.

She was just sitting in her room of pure white, drawing with her precious crayons on a piece of white paper. She was trying to draw an emotion, when the thought of smiles passed through her mind.

'Perhaps smiles just happen because of the twitching of muscles?' she mused, leaning forwards on her elbows, concentration etched deep in her face. 'Or, maybe it's just the physical display of happiness? Or, possibly, a mask to hide other emotions? Demyx smiled a lot… Axel smiled… I think… or maybe that's smirking? Xion smiled, before she had disappeared…' when the blonde truly thought about it, not very many people that she was around a lot smiled very often, and when they did… it wasn't a warm, kind smile. It was an amused smile, still warm, but… not the warmest smile possible.

As that thought left her mind, she couldn't help but wonder who had the most beautiful smile?

'Sora? … He has a big, beautiful, warm smile… but, now that I think about it, not the most beautiful smile that I've seen during the time that I've been separated from my somebody…' she tapped her chin with her crayon.

'Kairi? … No… that's not it… she gives her warmest smiles to Sora, anyhow. Riku? … No, he rarely smiles as is…'

She looked down at her drawing in process and suddenly realized just who had the most beautiful smile. 'Roxas… he does… his smiles are warm, though rare, making them even more beautiful…' she, herself, smiled gently, and picked up a crayon, drawing a smile on the person she drew.

She stood up and grabbed to picture, turning around and pressing it against the wall, causing it to stick. She sighed happily and sat back down in her chair, laying her head against the cool surface, deciding that it was time that she should take some sort of nap. More like resting her eyes, but close enough.

She heard the door to her pure white room open but she didn't move. The person who walked into her room strolled over to her side of the table, obviously surveying her closely. She had no idea who it was.

She heard the person stop, and then they finally spoke, "Oh… you drew something knew huh?" it was such a familiar voice… the person laughed, "So you drew me? Your sweet, Naminé. I'm even smiling!"

Naminé smiled slightly, sitting up and turning around in her chair, "Hello, Roxas."

_

* * *

_

I'm on a semi-fluff roll! Whoo~

_Review!_


	15. Silence

It was excruciatingly quiet, of course.

It was the last week of school, what everyone was both excited for and totally dreading. For one, last week of school is self explanatory. The dreading part comes in when you factor _exams_ in. Ew.

And so there I sat, almost done with my English exam. Only a few more sentences left to the essay…

And then, for some reason, a piece of paper hit the top of the white-blonde covered head and landed in my lap. I stared at it and looked around, hoping Mr. Luxord wasn't watching before I picked up the paper and opened it.

It was pretty pathetic…

"_Hi"_

That's all it said.

I rolled my light blue eyes and continued writing in my curvy handwriting.

Just as I finished another ball of paper landed in my lap. I blinked and sighed inwardly, picking up the piece of paper and setting it on my desk before standing to turn in my exam. When I sat back down, I eyed the wadded up paper and sighed, picking it up and unraveling it, glancing at the message inside. I felt my face get hot when I read it.

_Will you go out with me?_

_R.S._

'Who the heck is R.S.?' I wondered and I glanced around the room, wondering who was done and who was not. I thought about who had the initials R.S. that was in this class for a little while, and then it suddenly hit me.

I smiled and grabbed a new sheet of paper, grabbing my light blue pen as well.

_Yes_

_N.N._

And then I wadded it up, closed my eyes, and threw it behind me, not breaking the silence once.

_

* * *

_

It's not even exam week and I somehow came up with this! Maybe it's because I wrote it at school...

I wonder who R.S. is... -shot-

_Review!_


	16. Questioning

I frowned deeply. I wasn't exactly a fan of not being able to see. I don't think anyone was, for that matter.

"Roxas," I said for maybe the tenth time, "Where _are_ we going? And why do I have to-"

"Shh!" he said, almost harshly, "I told you, Naminé, it's a surprise!"

I sighed and continued following, only being led by his hand pulling me along. I half blushed as I realized just how warm his hand was, and how safe I felt holding onto it. It was… interesting. I mean, I can admit I've thought of _us_ before. Us being together, us being in love… but it was just an idea in my mind that I dared to entertain myself with from time to time. We had been friends since we were toddlers, and relationships between childhood friends didn't _normally_ work out. But, then again, my sister was dating _her_ childhood best friend… and they were going strong. Did that mean something?

We walked for a little while longer before he came to an abrupt stop.

"We're here!" he said, very proudly.

I laughed shortly, "Can I take this thing off now?"

There was a laugh, "Yeah, go ahead!"

When I did, I gasped in surprise. It was simply _beautiful_. It was a pretty, clear meadow with fireflies dancing around everywhere, and flowers growing everywhere. I walked forwards slightly, in awe of the beauty of such a simple place.

"Naminé."

I turned, "Ye–?"

And then his lips were on mine.

My eyes widened, and I simply stood there for a little bit, before I finally relaxed, closed my eyes, and kissed him back.

I may as well make this moment last, right?

At least I know never to question Roxas again.

_

* * *

_

As I was writing this, I realized that this could be a prequel to prompt #7 (Holy) but it's up to the reader to decide!

_Review!_


	17. Blood

There was so much blood… it was spilling… _everywhere_!

I felt myself go paler than I already was, and I started breathing deeply, almost hyperventilating, actually, "R-Roxas, a-are you okay?" I shouted, staring in horror.

Roxas laughed, why was he laughing? This was _serious_! "Naminé, calm down, it's just a paper cut!"

… I hate blood.

Ever since then, Roxas decided it was funny to tease me.

Stupid blood…

_

* * *

_

... You guys were probably expecting something angsty... yeah, sorry... I decided to be a little funny. I really don't like this chapter that much, though... it's... weird, to me. I'll upload a second one, to make up for the complete suckiness of this one...

_Review!_

_P.s. I have a poll up on my page, and it pertains to my newest chapter story Black and White! Check it out, please!_


	18. Rainbow

It had been raining for days on end, and my Naminé was starting to get a little tired of it. Rain, rain, and more rain. She liked cloudy days, but she didn't want it to rain endlessly.

Sixteen days _straight_ of rain.

My poor girl.

When I walked into our bedroom in our (mostly new) apartment, I saw her bent over the desk we put right in front of the huge (no, seriously, it's _huge_) window drawing like she usually does, even when she had something semi-important to do. I smiled and snuck up behind her before wrapping my arms around her, propping my chin on her shoulder, "How are you doing, Naminé?" I muttered, shifting my hand up and rubbing her temple gently, she was extremely stressed lately because… well… the rain, duh.

"I'm fine, Roxas…" she muttered and just continued drawing.

I glanced outside and then smiled, "Naminé, look outside…"

And so she did.

And the biggest smile crossed her beautifully pale features.

"A rainbow!" she shouted, standing up suddenly and pressing her hands against the glass.

I smiled and patted her head. This was her favorite part of long rains, and I guess this was why she withstood it, even though she was within a day of snapping due to the fact that she was being kept mostly inside.

I hugged her around her waist, "Happy now, Naminé?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

I laughed.

We both looked at the bright rainbow that was just right there.

_

* * *

_

Dang, I gotta write angst soon... is anyone else getting annoyed of the fluffiness? Anyone at all?

_Haha, second upload to this story today, that's something I don't usually do! I really only do it is I have nothing else to do, or if I really feel like it._

_Anyone want more double-uploads? I'm okay with doing them!_

_Review!_


	19. Gray

When he walked into the kitchen, he stopped, shocked at the sight that greeted him.

There was his girlfriend – soon to be fiancée – skipping around the kitchen, cooking them dinner, and _singing_. She was either on a sugar high (very uncharacteristic), or PMSing, or something of that nature. Roxas Strife was officially afraid of his girlfriend.

"When you leave my colors fade to gray," she sang, throwing some vegetables into a sizzling pan, "Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay! Every word of love I used to say, now I paint them everyday!" oh, that was ironic.

He dropped his jacket on the ground, alerting the light blonde of his presence, "I hope that doesn't mean that you're upset when I leave for work everyday."

She smiled, looking suddenly shy compared to just a few seconds ago, "I don't get upset, but everything in the world does get more of a gray tint."

You see, Naminé was a special girl. She saw colors brighter at times, and duller at times. It wasn't really a mental issue, Roxas saw it more as a gift, and Naminé sometimes made it sound like a curse.

"That song matches you perfectly, then," Roxas said and leaned down to kiss her gently.

Naminé gave him a small smile, "Nah, it represents _us_ Roxas, not just me. Have you ever even heard this song?"

Roxas nodded, "I've heard it, I just don't remember it that much."

Naminé faked anger and shock and then took her iPod and plugged it into her iHome, and then suddenly blasted the song.

Ah, yes, it did match them quite well. Of course, it would've been from mainly Naminé's point of view, but… it was still almost like their song.

Naminé continued cooking dinner, a small smile on her face as the stirred everything that was in the pan.

Roxas wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck, "Is the tint of gray gone?"

"Yes."

"Do you think your world will ever fade to complete gray?"

"Only if you leave."

"Then I'll stay."

He would never let her world fade to a murky gray. And, he loved her too much, of course.

_

* * *

_

More fluff! I don't know why, just because, I guess.

_Review!_


	20. Fortitude

The pain was unbearable, knowing that she might die at any second. Of course, it wasn't as bad for me, as it was for him, most likely.

I'm Kairi, Kairi Nakamura, Naminé Nomura's cousin and best friend. My best friend for life… was now losing her life to a disease she had been fighting during her entire existance. My pain was immense, but at least I had Sora, my boyfriend, to comfort me.

He was Roxas Strife, Sora's brother and the love of Naminé's life, no joke. He was just sitting there in the chair, his eyes emotionless and dull. My heart cried out, trying to comfort him, but no avail.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't like Roxas that way… I just felt so bad that he had to go through with this pain. But… he had fortitude, and a lot of it. He had the strength to pull through this saddening time, this painful time for him.

"Excuse me," came a gentle voice, and we all either turned or looked up. It was a nurse, "I… I'm sorry…" she began, just like they all did. They _all_ started out with saying that. The sorry expressions on their faces... all of it was _fake_.

Of course, I cried. But my cries didn't match the heartbroken sobs that suddenly rang out from Roxas' mouth, ripping from his throat, proving how much pain and saddness and pure _anger_ he felt, filling the whole waiting room as he collapsed to his knees.

Even with his fortitude, I guess nothing could've prepared him for this…

My cousin… was gone.

* * *

_And I'm back to the angst for some unfathomable reason. Sorry for the really late update, I wanted to finish Black and White (my RokuNami chaptered fanfic! Check it out if you haven't!) first. The last chapter isn't uploaded up yet, but it's written up and ready!_

_Adding to that, I had no idea what to do for the theme **Fortitude**, and this is what came out of it, I suppose! ... I guess you could call this a prequel to prompt 7 "holy" and a sequel prompt 16 "questioning". Your choice, yet again!_

_And... a change in POV. It's been either Roxas' or Naminé's, so I let Kairi narrarate this chapter! How did it go? It was my first time writing from Kairi's POV..._

_Review!_


	21. Vacation

This summer vacation was going to be different. Why? I have absolutely, positively no idea. I just get the feeling something is… a little off or something. I guess it's because I started dating Axel a little while ago… he kind of asked me out.

"Xion," oh, there's his voice. Hmm… I must've been accidentally been ignoring him… "you still with me here?" he squeezed my hand slightly.

I smiled up at him, "Yeah, I'm still here! Sorry, I kind of spaced," he gave me a questioning look and I answered his unsaid question, "It just feels like something… something new is going on. That's all."

Axel seemed to get sidetracked for a moment as he nodded, "… Maybe _that's_ what," he said, nodding towards a couple that was coming towards us. A couple that had familiar blonde hair and blue eyes, both having different shades of both.

My mouth dropped open as Roxas and Naminé came towards us, "O-Oh… that's… what… I _knew_ it!"

Axel turned towards me again, a questioning look in his mischievous bright green eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

I giggled slightly, "I knew that they were going to get together at some point, I've been encouraging it for forever!"

Axel snickered and patted me on the head, "Were you playing match maker again?" I think he was referencing to the fact that I got Kairi and Sora together after they had been flirting with each other for a while. Then there was Hayner and Olette… so I just nodded. He laughed and kissed me soundly.

This summer was going to be interesting… now to ask for a group date! Hayner and Olette, Kairi and Sora, Roxas and Naminé, and Axel and I!

I pulled Axel towards them, giving Naminé my 'I told you so' look, and I saw her flush.

I love my friends.

* * *

_And after forever of not updating this story, I have updated!_

_Another different POV this chapter, from Xion's POV! Because... in 358/2 Days she basically supports RokuNami. "Please keep him company, then neither of you will be lonely" ... she said something like that._

_Yes, AkuXion. Dont' judge me; I like the pairing! ... I do like Rion, too. Don't start with me... right now, I'm going to blame my friend sitting next to me. Shannon. HA._

_... Wow... I just had a fit of laughter. I dunno..._

_Review!_


	22. Mother Nature

The wind whistled softly as it blew through the trees, as we were sitting at an edge of a cliff, his hand over mine. I laid back against the grass and he followed me, our feet dangling over the edge as we stared up at the stars, together.

"This… this is perfect," I whispered.

"Yeah…" he muttered softly to me, "… Naminé," he muttered, and I made a small noise, letting him know I was listening, "I love you."

My eyes widened slightly, Kairi was right when she said that lying under the stars made people feel romantic, "I love you, too, Roxas…"

Thank you, Mother Nature.

* * *

_Sooo short!_

_Review!_


	23. Cat

I hate that thing.

Why did I get her that thing? It's so frustrating, that stupid, tiny, way too annoying, white, aggravating, _thing_!

Oh yeah, _now_ I remember.

It was her birthday, and I wanted to get her something special… I wanted to get my girl something really special that she would remember for the rest of her life, and, well… it's hard to forget the thing that I ended up getting her.

You see, I was walking around one day and I ended up walking past a stupid shop, and I saw _it_. That _thing _I decided to get her. It was just _perfect_ for her, though, so I _had_ to get it for her!

I sat there, pouting on _our_ couch in _our_ living room in _our_ apartment. That stupid thing didn't belong! And there it was, cuddling against _my_ girl. _My_ girl!

And suddenly _it_ turned towards me and gave me an _evil_ look. An _evil_ look, I swear! It can give an evil look!

"I will kill that thing," I growled.

Naminé looked up, a surprised look on her face, "What? No! You can't kill Snow!" she shouted, pulling that thing towards her.

My scowl grew deeper, "I want it _dead_."

Naminé pouted, "Roxas, I love my present, though! You can't kill it," I opened my mouth, "Or return it!" it shut, "So, please, Roxas, I want to keep him!" Dang, that pout was getting to me.

"… Fine," I grumbled and turned away.

And she just cuddled it. _Again_!

I haven't gotten quality cuddle time since I gave her that thing. … I am manly, thank you. I just like holding my girl. Shut up.

The stupid _thing_ (Snow or something like that) snickered. I swear it _snickered_!

"You're going down," I grumbled.

I hate that cat.

* * *

_Once again, pretty short. They are supposed to be short, though, so... whatever!_

_Hahaha, Roxas is jealous! ... Of a cat!_

_And, that little "I am manly, thank you" thing was because my friend (sitting right next to me) decided to comment that it was weird that he wanted "quality cuddle time". I think it's cute._

_Review!_


	24. Duality

My so called "friends" sicken me sometimes. No, they really do.

They're always duos, or groups of three! _Always_. It gets annoying at times, honestly.

I'm more of a loner type, so I normally back up when they start going all "let's split up into groups and hang out separately before hanging out all together" on me. Axel either hangs with Roxas or Xion, or both. God… I hate Xion because of that. Always stealing his attention. I should really just punch her face in, because you have no idea how much I want to. Ugh, I'm getting off topic. Anyways, when he's not with them, he either hangs out alone, or with me, thank goodness. At least I get _some_ attention.

Anyways, Sora (annoying brat at times) runs off with Riku and Kairi at times, racing Riku with Kairi running behind. Sometimes Naminé joins them.

Then there are the duos, those are _really_ annoying. Most of my friends are dating each other, you see. Sora is dating Kairi (too sweet. It makes me sick just watching them being all lovey-dovey), Riku is dating Xion (they do _nothing_. What's a relationship without some action? Come _on_), and… blech, the worst pair that it _way_ too perfect, Roxas and Naminé

They're always together, because when Naminé doesn't tag along with Sora, Kairi, and Riku, she runs off with Roxas, Xion, and Axel. They always hold hands and exchange shy kisses when they think no one is watching, when in reality, everyone is! They aren't _too_ physical, and they aren't _too_ sweet. Their perfection bothers me to the highest standard. It's too… ugh, I can't even explain it.

They were such an awkward pair at first, though, it was kind of funny. Whenever they brushed hands they would pull away immediately blushing. They never kissed, and they rarely looked each other in the eyes. It was freaking _hilarious_. Axel and I nearly _died_ laughing.

But, now, I was completely alone. The usual trios (plus Naminé) had all ran off, and I was left there sitting alone. It was kind of… pathetic. When I heard footsteps coming towards me I looked up, seeing flaming red hair nearly immediately. I blinked and raised an eyebrow, "What do you want, Axel?"

Axel smirked down at me and held out a hand for me to take, "They're going on a triple date again… and they mentioned something about hoping to go on a quadruple date some day. I took the hint for once… you want to go out tonight, Larxene?"

I stared at him for a moment, before kicking out at his legs but ending up tapping his leg slightly with my boot, "Yeah, sure, whatever," I said, acting passive. I took his hand and he hoisted me up.

Axel snickered, "Glad to see you so excited. I think our whole group has a duality complex, though."

I thought about it for a moment, that is true. We are all in couples, "Yeah, true enough," I said simply before starting to walk away, knowing he'd follow me without a second thought. Ha. I do get attention.

* * *

_A/N: Well... I am trying new POVs. That was my first time writing Larxene!_

_Before anyone says anything about the minimal RokuNami in this chapter, there's a whole two paragraphs on them, haha. Close enough!_

_But, yes, Larxel and Rion in this chapter. I do still like those pairings, y'know!_

_Review!_


	25. Law of Physics

He groaned gently, his headache growing worse and worse as he kept reading the textbook that was laid out in front of him. Why did they have to learn this again? Why the Laws of Physics? _Why_? This wasn't fair… it's not like he really needed to learn it! He hated school. He really, really hated school.

He was sitting in his last period classroom, which was empty, waiting for his knew peer tutor that his teacher assigned to him when he decided to tell his teacher he was having trouble. He really regretted it. He was wasting his amazing Friday afternoon in a _classroom_ for crying out loud! It was really nice outside, too. Perfect day to eat ice cream with his friends! Of course his _brother_ didn't have to be here. Unlike what most people thought, his brother, Sora, was smart, and actually had a girlfriend, unlike him.

The door opened and he looked at it immediately. His hand clutched at his chair tightly as he saw a pretty blonde girl walk in. It was Naminé Nomura, one of the prettiest girls in school and Vice President of the Student Council, the president being her sister, the lively Kairi Nomuram, who happened to be dating his brother.. He had heard a lot about Naminé, and thought she was cute, but ultimately stayed away from her because of her supposed goody-goody ways. It would clash with his "bad rep".

The small, excruciatingly pale girl smiled slightly, "H-Hi," she began, "You're Roxas Strife, right?" and he nodded dumbly, "I'm Naminé Nomura. I'm your new peer tutor," she said before sitting down next to him and he felt his heart speed up. She was really cute, and her quiet voice was a-freaking-dorable. Her sister always spoke for her during assemblies, so he had never heard her prior to this moment, "So, what do you need help in?"

He cleared his throat slightly, "Erm, Laws of Physics… and several other things," he fibbed slightly, though not too much. He really wasn't too great in school, plus, he wanted to spend time getting to know his blonde companion.

Maybe the Laws of Physics aren't so bad after all.

She smiled a bigger smile at him, "Okay! I'll help you on whatever you need help on, no matter what!"

No, they weren't so bad.

* * *

_A/N: I quite like this chapter, actually. I was influenced by the fact that I'm in school right now, haha!_

_Not very much to say, though..._

_I'll update soon!_

_Review!_


	26. Tears

The tears fell from her eyes slowly, painstakingly slowly. I wanted to cry, as well, but I knew I couldn't. I knew I had to be strong, so instead, I wrapped my beloved in my arms and held her close to me, letting her sobs flow through my body and shake my very inner core. I couldn't leave her like this… and yet, I had to.

I was offered a job out in Twilight Town, far away from where she lived, in Radiant Garden. The pay was extraordinarily good, though, and I wanted to make a good living for us. I didn't have enough to bring us both there, though, so I promised her that after I got enough money I would send for her. I didn't know how long that would be, though.

And, now, here we are, lying in our tiny little apartment together. I held her as her tears splashed onto my shirt, wetting it and I didn't care.

"Don't worry, Naminé… I'll send for you as soon as possible… I promise… with all my heart…" I whispered soothingly, praying that my voice wouldn't break. I had to stay strong and lead her through her tears…

"What if… what if you fall in love with someone else?" she whispered, her voice trembling. As I was about to speak, she spoke again, "What… what if _I_ fall in love with someone else? What happens then, Roxas?"

I kissed her forehead gently, and then kissed away some of her tears, "I only have eyes for you, Naminé… and if you fall for another, all I can do is say that boy is lucky… because you are the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out."

She pressed her face into my shirt and sobs shook her again, and her arms tightened around me and my arms tightened around her. I couldn't help but wish with all my heart that I didn't have to leave her… that I didn't have to leave the one I love here, in one of the most beautiful places ever, without me.

Her tears wouldn't stop falling.

* * *

_A/N: Hey again, everyone!_

_Sorry for the angst again, I couldn't help it when I saw the prompt 'Tears'._

_Not much to say, really..._

_Review!_


End file.
